Bon and Bon! Valentines Day Special!
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and both Hisoka and Soka want to make their Valentine Happy. Unfortunetly Hisoka doesn't know what to get, and poor Soka is too small to go out on his own. Will both of them be able to get their special someone a gift, or will their V


_**Chris**: Well guys, just as I promised. (By the way, this is being made the day BEFORE Valentines, so yeah, I'm in a rush. TT) I hope you enjoy, because the Christmas one did so good I thought I would continue, because we all love the holidays! ' Well, enjoy! And don't forget to review! (About 70 of you will ignore this, but those that do review, thankies! You guy's are so nice to Chris!)_

**Bon and Bon! Valentines Day Special!**

Hisoka grumbled, rolling over in his head, throwing the blanket's over him. Outside of his room he could hear the laughter and chatter or several different individual's, much to his displeasure, talking about this and that that he just didn't care about at two in the morning. Next to him Soka whined as well, crawling underneath the teen's body and covering his ear's to keep away from the annoying sound.

"Yeah, they're being pests." Hisoka hissed, glancing down at the small toddler, who looked back at him with very much alike eyes.

Soka had been living with them for almost a year now, and didn't show any signs of aging, which Hisoka didn't know was a good or bad thing. When he had begun calling Hisoka "Mommy" thing's had gone downhill, but slowly and surely Hisoka had begun to get used to the little one. Now the child slept with him almost every night, took baths with him, and wouldn't leave him alone. (He had begun playing a new game as well, "lets-attach-to-mommy's-legs-so-she-can't-walk-around-and-instead-falls-flat-on-her-face".)

So, moaning and groaning Hisoka sat up, throwing the pillow across the room in annoyance. The child looked up, realizing his roof was suddenly pulled away from him, and stared at his mommy puzzled.

"I'm just going to beat on "daddy" until he get's those cursed people out of this house!"

As if understanding Soka crawled back under the covers, yawning and closing his eyes. Stepping out into the hall, careful to close the door lightly so as not to disturb, Hisoka stomped into the living room.

The night before Tsuzuki and Hisoka had finished a major job and today Tsuzuki and the rest had decided it would be a good idea to have a get together at Tsuzuki's house to celebrate. Of course Hisoka was not part of these plans, so upon coming home he had a very unwelcome surprise. Trying to ignore it the youth took a shower and went to bed, but with no luck what-so-ever.

"Tsuzuki!" He hissed, grabbing the older man by the ear and pulling him down the eye level. "Make them go away, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Aww, but we're having fun!"

From behind him Tatsumi made his appearance, smiling and holding a glass of wine. "Don't be like that Hisoka, it's all fun and games. Plus, this is more or less a pre-party!"

"A pre-party to what…?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"To Valentines Day!"

The word, Valentines Day, was not a new one to Hisoka, as Christmas had been just a while back. He had had Valentines Day in his home, although most of it he couldn't remember. All he knew was that you gave useless gift's to people you didn't like in hopes they would… he forgot the rest.

After staring at them for a moment Hisoka crossed his arms, putting all his weight on one side. Scowling, he turned away and sighed. "Just keep it down; Soka and I are trying to sleep."

Suddenly, from behind, someone came crashing into him. Watari laughed, holding a bottle of liquor unknown to Hisoka, for he didn't drunk. "What are you getting your Valentine Bon!" He almost yelled.

Covering his ears Hisoka glared. "What are you talking about?"

Watari paused for a moment, stared up at the ceiling, rubbed his chin, and did all sorts of other annoying small things before finally realizing what Hisoka had said. Brightening up the older man waved a finger. "Your Valentine Bon! What are you getting your Valentine?"

"I'm not getting anything for anyone!"

"But why not?"

"Because, that's dumb and foolish nonsense!"

From inside the bedroom a young child listened in to the conversation, one ear on the door. Small hands clawed at the wall, trying to get a better hear of his mommy's words, and yet only small bit's of information entered his mind. With a sigh he stood up, which wasn't that high anyways, and crawled into his bed.

OO

It was the next morning, the thirteenth. Hisoka sat on his bed, hands folded, eyes closed.

Oddly enough he felt slightly depressed from the conversation the night before. After much arguing he had left, crawling back into bed with Soka.

He knew about Valentines, and he knew what you did on that day. Never before had he received a Valentine though. It just wasn't common on his household. So, even as a little boy, it was never really important. Nothing bad about that, and he accepted it, for it was family tradition. But he was away from home now, with people who loved giving gifts and making each other happy.

Would anyone give him a gift?

He highly doubted it. There would be no reason to give him a gift, he wasn't nice, and he really wasn't too important. Everyone said hello, and waved their greeting's, but other then that he had no relation with the others around him. Not that he ever tried either. He didn't think of himself as cruel, just naturally anti-social, and people don't usually like that too much.

Would anyone even notice?

Growling, the youth stood. He hated thinking too hard, he was a teenager, he didn't want to think. Clenching his fists he grabbed his coat, putting it on.

Well, if no one would give him a Valentines Day greeting, at least he would show them off and do something nice for a change.

Not that he would ever admit to it again.

OO

Currently Soka sat on Hisoka's chair drinking chocolate milk and staring at the wall. His mommy had left moment's ago, seeming to be in quite a hurry. With a yawn the child hopped off the chair and walked toward the door, peeking out.

Everyone was wandering around, doing this and that, boring thing's Soka's mind couldn't contemplate. Slowly he skirted out of the office, walking toward the doors of Ju-Oh-Cho.

He would have to get his mommy something too, for Valentines Day.

OO

The streets were less crowded then his Christmas parade, and a lot less cold. This time a small rain drizzle fell, but enough to keep him comfortable, not cold. Which was rather odd considering. Zipping up his jacket Hisoka shook his head.

Now, what would you get a guy for Valentines Day, especially when you yourself were a guy. He didn't want to seem homosexual, which wasn't a bad thing at all, but he just didn't want to come across that way, but Valentines Day was a day where the GIRLS give the gifts. So what could he possibly give Tsuzuki?

The stores were lines with pink and red. Candies of all sorts, stuffed animals, and small children toys. Everything but what Hisoka was give to a person, especially a man.

_'Maybe… candies? Tsuzuki likes candies…'_

No, no way. That would be way too weird for him. Slumping his shoulders Hisoka continued on his way.

_'Why am I even doing this? I don't care; I don't care about anyone, right? This is so dumb, I don't even like the holidays… Is this even considered a holiday? We don't get extra pay… so it's not! Dammit! Stupid fake holidays…'_

Shoving his hands into his pockets Hisoka walked down the street, staring into window shops and cursing the one who created this said "holiday".

OO

Soka stood on his tip-toes, staring into the store. Bright candies stared back, causing his mouth to water.

When no one had noticed he had left the office, the child had left Ju-Oh-Cho altogether. He was currently in the city, staring into the shop stares and wishing for the green colored paper his money sometimes had with him. He really wanted to take some of these thing's home with him, but he was broke, and he was too short to reach anyways.

With a sigh he sat on the sidewalk, curling up. His mommy seemed so upset the night before and when he went to go lay with him he was grumbling about Valentines. He had told Soka small thing's, thing's which made him depressed for unknown reasons, even though he didn't understand a lot of it. He just wanted to make his mommy happy.

A shadow stepped before him. Looking up Soka gave a small smile and wave. The person above him did the same, bending down.

Beside him a woman did the same, smiling kindly and picking up him into her arms. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping." Soka said, to the best of his ability.

The girl smiled. "Oh yeah? For your Valentine?"

Nodding, Soka giggled. The woman did as well, looking over at her friend.

"Well hun, what do we do? He looks alone."

Walking about, Muraki smiled, staring down at the child. "Well Ukyou, there's only one thing we can do." (1)

OO

Hisoka Yawned, bringing up his arms and sighing. The day had not given him any luck, and now he was even more lost then before. He couldn't find anything to give to a male, especially not someone like Tsuzuki. Although he guessed he could give Tsuzuki a dust particle and the man would love it, it just didn't seem right.

_'So now what?'_

He guessed it didn't matter; he had given it a try. And yet, he felt slightly upset by it. He really wanted to try something new for once, something… nice?

Looking down, Hisoka slumped his shoulders. There was nothing he could do now anyways, so why not just head home.

Once inside the young teen dropped his coat and plopped down on the couch. Putting one arm over his eyes he leaned back, letting out a deep sigh. All frustrations and annoyances seemed to escape with that release of breath.

_'Something's missing.'_

No happy cries, no small bodies diving on him and hugging him as soon as he walked in. Soka wasn't bothering him as soon as he entered the house.

Instantly standing Hisoka raced to the bedroom, opening the door. After throwing off the blankets and seeing no small body he ran into the next. Over and over, room by room, until he came to the conclusion.

Soka wasn't in the house.

_'I left him in the bureau to be watched after! Did he leave? By this time Tatsumi should have teleported him home!'_

Panic struck. Grabbing his coat again Hisoka made a mad dash outside, ignoring the bitter cold that overtook him as the weather began to change from day to night. Fists clenched, eyes squinting, he ran.

No one was in site, the stores already closed down for the night. Breathing deeply, gasping for air, Hisoka stopped, eyes darting. Finally a small spot walking across the street caught his eyes.

"Soka!" He cried, racing over. Bending down he gave a half-hearted laugh, hugging the small boy. "Oh god's where did you go! That was stupid; never leave like that again without telling me!"

The child smiled up at him, raising his arms. Picking him up Hisoka held onto him tighter, just standing in the road and hugging him. Breathing a sigh of relief he finally released.

"Where were you?"

"With a nice man and pretty lady!"

Heading down the road Hisoka closed his eyes. At least he found him.

"Well, come on. We need to get to bed."

Walking into the house the two disappeared behind closed doors.

From outside two figures watched, one giggling.

"Hunny!" The female laughed as soon as the teenager walked into the house. "If you knew who owned the kid why didn't we bring him back in the first place. Poor child, that's probably his brother or something."

Muraki smirked, shaking his head. "Well, we couldn't just leave a little boy at home alone now could we?"

Ukyou thought about this for a moment, and then shook her head. "I guess not."

The bell rung. With a smile on her face she leaned onto him, hugging him in a warm embrace. The doctor did the same, taking in the scent of her hair and body.

"I love you Muraki."

"And I love you Ukyou. Happy Valentines Day."

OO

The next morning was horrid for Hisoka, who didn't get much sleep as it was. Tossing and turning, and the constant check up's on Soka. Plus Tsuzuki had never came in that night, most probably with Watari or something.

"That moron, where could he be!"

Standing up and throwing off the blankets he changed into his normal t-shirt and jeans, walking into the bathroom to do his normal business and wash his face. Stepping into the kitchen he began breakfast, never allowing Tsuzuki to do that when he was home anyways. That would be death at death's door. Upon almost completion the boy stepped into Soka's room, bending down at the tiny bed.

The night before Soka was so tired he even fell asleep in his own bed, much to the relief of Hisoka. Or it would have been had Hisoka not been so paranoid as to keep checking. Rubbing away a fallen strand from the child's face Hisoka sighed. Finally after staring at him for another moment he gently picked him up, holding him in his arms.

"Soka." He whispered, although trying to wake up the small one. "Soka, come on, breakfast."

With a small groan from the child Soka opened his eyes, blinking a few times before finally waking. Smelling breakfast, he tried to squirm away.

"Ok, ok. Come on now." Hisoka placed him down and the two of them walked into the kitchen, ready to eat.

The meal was silent, with only a few small questions from Soka which he asked every morning. Hisoka answered every one to the best of his knowledge and finished off his place. Standing, taking Soka's, he washed them up and placed them to dry.

"Time to go?" Soka asked, hopping down from the chair.

"Yep, come on. Get dressed and we will head out."

Hisoka felt slightly guilty. It was Valentines Day and he couldn't get anything for Tsuzuki. He really had wanted to surprise him that morning. There was nothing that could be done about it now though. So with a half-hearted sigh Hisoka grabbed his coat, taking Soka's, and walked out with the child.

The Ju-Oh-Cho was slightly quieter then usual. Scratch that, it was quiet period, which worried the youth. Slowly he stepped into the halls, looking out curiously. Holding onto Soka's hand tighter he continued forward.

_'A party last night? Maybe they got so drunk…'_

Opening his office door Hisoka gasped, eyes going wide, hand letting go of Soka's who walked beside him.

The whole office was filled with red and pink streamers and bows. Small hearts were taped to the walls and ceiling, a huge sign in the back reading "Happy Valentines Day Hisoka!". Every one of his co-workers stood, small boxes in their hands, wrapped or unwrapped, smiling at him.

"Happy Valentines Day Bon!" Watari laughed, shoving a box of imported chocolates into his hands.

"What's… what's all this about?" The boy asked surprised.

Tatsumi stepped forward, placing his gift on the table. "Well, we wanted you to have a Valentine, so we all decided to pitch in."

Something tugged at his leg. Bending down Hisoka met Soka eye level. Suddenly the child brought out a tiny package, inside a chocolate rose. Hisoka took it, staring down at it numbly. Finally he took Soka into a deep embrace, smiling slightly.

"Thank you Soka."

"Your welcome mommy, someone helped me buy them! Can I be your Valentine?"

"Of course you can."

Someone stepped next to him. Hisoka stood to see Tsuzuki. Behind them the others began exchanging their own gifts and such. Embarrassed, Hisoka turned away from the fuda user, rubbing his arm.

The feeling of guilt once again set in. With a sigh Hisoka looked down. Before he could say anything though Tsuzuki turned him around by his shoulder, shoving a box of heart-shaped candies into his hand, along with a card.

"But, Tsuzuki… I couldn't get anything for you… Don't you want these back?"

Tsuzuki laughed. "Of course not. The treat is to GIVE your care away, not to receive. I know you tried, and that's all that matters. We're best friends; you don't need to give me anymore then that."

Hisoka stared at the box for a moment, then with a small smile jumped on Tsuzuki, holding him tight. Tsuzuki was taken aback for a moment from the odd behavior, but after a few seconds held him as well.

The two stood there like that until a certain blond haired scientist cracked a joke, causing them to release. The rest of the time was spent with laughter and, once the child was put to bed, drinking and partying.

Down on Earth Muraki sighed, clicking off the television with the remote. Looking down he smiled, his fiancée lying in his arms on their couch, curled up. Kissing her forehead the doctor leaned back, closing his own eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day, my love."

OO

* * *

_1: For those who don't know, Ukyou is his fiancée in the manga, mentioned in volume 8. Just wanted to clear that one up, because some people don't know. (Yes, for those that didn't. Shocker huh, Muraki has NO feeling's for Tsuzuki! Just a weird obsession for his brother!)_

_**Chris**: So what did everyone think? Actually I began this yesterday and was at a complete loss. I had no idea what to write about, and it kinda burned, -LOL-. I never finished it though and it's currently four in the morning, I have to be to school soon, and I just got yelled at for being up so early, hmm… In any case I finished, which makes me happy. I don't think it's as good as the Christmas special, but I think it'll do, am I right! And it's Valentines Day, so anyone want to be Chris's Valentine! -LOL- Well all…_

_See You Next Time!_

_And Happy Valentines Day!_


End file.
